Time to shine
by xSlytherin babex
Summary: Ok this is set in the middle of new moon Bella jumps of the cliff and a unexpected visitor is their to mess thing up forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ok this is a Bella Edward so Bella jumps of the cliff(Like in new moon) But victoria takes her and torhers .Alice tells Edward. All the Cullens come trying to save Bella.

* * *

I didn't want this anymore the pain the urge to put myself in danger to see his face again. I thought about what Jacob had said about cliff diving it looked fun also dangerous. I took a step forward so my. feet were dangling over the edge.I stood there was i actually doing this for fun or to end all the pain I was causing. "I love you Edward,"I announced out loud."I love you Jacob."I announced as well. I took a deep breath and looked down over the cliff edge. It was getting windy and I could hear the thunder in the was now are never. I took four big steps back and ran. It was amazing but as i jumped I say Edward. I hit the water it was cold ice cold. The waves were heavy and kept pulling me amazing I must have been losing my head."Bella,"a Familiar voice shouted,"Keep going don't let the current keep you under fight Bella fight."It was Edward. I grinned and thought why why should I keep fighting. Nothing good had happened to me except you and you left me here all alone and look at what ' doing if I die now it would be the best thing that's happened to em since... the minute I say her. Victoria swimming towards me if i didn't drown she was going to kill me. At that very minute everything went blank.

My head wad throbbing I could here my heart in my ears.I slowly opened my eyes to see Victoria sitting on a chair looking very proud of herself.I was tied up with long had ripped the skin of my wrists. I stared at he slightly scared."Bella oh Bella I have been waiting a long time to get you but know I have you here and I'm going to kill you. slowly and painfully. At that minute she was at right in front of me. she grabed me and flung me across the room. I slammed into a large mirror. I heard a large cracking noise coming from me. My left are was completely shattered I was in so much pain. I screamed loudly. She picked me up me over the face again and again and I could think of was Edward.I really was going to started trickling down my punched me in the stomach and it sent me flying across the room into the glass of glass got stuck in my leg and arms.I turned round to see her hand grabbing my wrist pulled it around and flung me into the bottom of the walk. My head was bleeding and everthing started to go I could her was Victorialaughing. I could fell cold hands on my leg and my arms were untidy. All I could smell was blood. I could her more than one voice it was around eight voices including was screaming. Then there was a really horrid smell.

There was pain lots of pain and a burning sensation not like when I was bitten by James but a tingling hurt like and but I had to stay like this until I could tell someone and that could be a while longer.


	2. Thoughts

Bella POV

All I could hear was people whispering. I must have been dead because the people I was hearing were the Cullens and they had left a few months ago. Was I dead or completely out of my mind? I was listening closely to every little sound.I could hear Carlisle clearly,he was telling someone to carry me out to the car."Listen Alice has covered the back seat in the car in pillows and the duvet from the bed here so carry her carefully to the car and stay with her ok?" I heard Carlisle tell the person holding me."Carlisle will she make it home?"I tried to recognise the voice but my head hurt to much so I left it at that. There was a very sharp pain in my neck and wrist.I knew as a fact that I hadn't been bitten,It felt different than when James the tracker had tried to kill me. I could feel myself being picked was a sharp pain that flickered down my spine.I heard a scream,but I didn't know were it can from. Oh hold on was that me? I asked myself ever it was carrying me slowly moved and knew if I was in pain because well I would scream.I felt the cold breeze hit my face. I could feel the heat of the glorious sun.A few minutes later I could hear two voices both male so I guested it was Emmett My big cuddly brother and Jasper. No no no that meant the person carrying me was....(Gulp) no no Edward. please let me wake up please, please, please. I could move one single inch. Brillant just brillant I have to stay here until we get home. Oh was home Charlie's or the Cullens mansion?I don't know and I don't really care. I'm in to much pain to even think about it that very minute I felt the car stop but know one but Edward started to shuffle me around like he was trying to hide me. "Guys come on It's getting a little cramped in the back of this car". I heard the door open and a new set of hands went around me and picked me up delicately. Oh good I'm back in Forks. I felt the breeze against my face and then everything and warm I thought I was going to scream again because a sharp pain ran down my spine like before."Carlisle do you think shes gonna survive this?"I heard Alice ask quietly. " I don't know, I seriously I don't think so but I'll decide that before midnight, and If we do have to you know change her Edward will have to do it whether he wants to or not."I heard Carlisle speak quietly so I could barley here were talking like I was already dead but I wasn't going to die not know definitely not sometimes I really wish you could get in my head so you could know that I wasn't D-E-A-D that moment Alice came to my side and whispered in my ear. she still had hope that I wasn't going to die."Bella listen I love you as a sister and I always will so Keep fighting don't let Carlisle be right about you dying Ok?"Alice whispered gently into my ear. Oh Alice if I could answer you I would but if I open my mouth then I will most likely scream from the pain of my back. I heard Carlisle disscussing My transformation with someone that wasn't Edward. Oh no please tell me he hadn't back out on this."Ok Alice you know what you have to do right?" Carlisle asked her slowly."I-I-I think so but what if I can't stop myself Carlisle?"Alice said studdering."You won't we all know that you wouldn't kill Bella you think of her as your sister don't worry well be there to help.


End file.
